Tragedias
by Lia-chan555
Summary: ¿Crees en las maldiciones? Estas mismas cargan con ira y venganza que solo traerán tragedias, todo comenzó con los tonos grises del cielo, nadie sabe el porqué, pero uno a uno fueron desaparecieron, mientras la sangre corría. Nadie está seguro ¿Verdad? ¿Eres capaz de seguir viendo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno aquí me tienen escribiendo otro fic es que no pude evitarlooooo! Bueno antes que nada les digo que este fic es emo, gore? Bueno no tengo la palabra indicada para describirlo pero por ahí va xD**

**Si, tal y como dice el titulo es algo extraño? Bueno algo por ahí, es que habrá mucha, mucha, mucha sangre? Ni yo misma se xD**

**Solo espero que me dejen reviews ;w; porque si no, me deprimiré xD bueno les dejo con el disclaimer y luego al sumary **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 que se esmeran en hacernos sufrir**

**Sumary: ¿Crees en las maldiciones? Estas mismas cargan con ira y venganza que solo traerán tragedias, todo comenzó con los tonos grises del cielo, nadie sabe el porqué, pero uno a uno fueron desaparecieron, mientras la sangre corría. Nadie está seguro ¿Verdad? ¿Eres capaz de seguir viendo?**

* * *

**Cap1: El libro maldito**

* * *

¿_Las maldiciones son ciertas? Tu responderías que no ¿O me equivoco? Ellos no creían en esas cosas, pero esa tarde donde el cielo se torno gris y el sol desapareció fue el comienzo…El inicio de las muertes….El inicio de la desaparición de ellos del mundo de los vivos…Todo comenzó ese día…cuando el cielo se torno gris, y no era una simple lluvia…Era distinto…Y arraso con su primera victima _

Afuro Terumi, era un chico de cabellos largos, rubios y de ojos carmín, hace poco fue trasladado a Raimon, junto a otros compañeros, nada afectaba su vida, el seguía ahí, con su vida normal, estudiando y jugando futbol con sus compañeros. Pero sin saberlo ese mismo día, sería el último día para él y el primero de aquello que se desato, cobrando venganza.

El chico caminaba por las veredas de la ciudad, tranquilamente, sin preocupación alguna, el sol resplandecía tan animoso, y el cielo era de un lindo color celeste, sin duda o tal vez solo el comienzo de ese día era bueno.

Ingreso a la escuela, se sentía tan bien estar ahora junto a sus amigos, inclusive los de otros países estaban ahí, eso le hacía muy feliz.

Dieron el timbre de entrar al salón, dijo sus cosas en el casillero, sin esperase lo que venía. Las primeras clases transcurrieron normales, nada extraño al parecer, claro, no era que la muerte entrara al salón y se lo llevara, por favor, claro que no, o ¿Tal vez si?

El chico seguía atento a la clase, cuando se sintió una ligera brisa, pero era normal ¿no? Así que no le dio importancia alguna, seguía observando al frente, mientras el profesor escribía las ecuaciones sobre el pizarrón, por lo visto nada anormal hasta ahora.

Dieron el timbre del receso, salieron de su última clase, español, estaban viendo la literatura de los cuentos, por lo cual el maestro les pidió algún libro que contuviera un cuento.

El peli rubio se detuvo a pensar, el no tenia esa clase de libro en su hogar, así que fue a la biblioteca a buscar algo que le ayudara para esa clase.

Camino un largo rato, la biblioteca se encontraba en la planta baja, así que bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en frente de la puerta de metal donde tenía un letrero:_ Biblioteca abierta_, el chico decidió tocar, no quería perturbarle a alguien, así que golpeo la puerta, pero nadie atendió el llamado del chico.

En ese momento una brisa leve paso, dándole un escalofrió, giro para ver alfo, pero nada, no le dio importancia y entro a la biblioteca, después de todo, si alguien no le abría, era porque no estaba.

Y efectivamente así era, nadie había entrado, y la bibliotecaria no se encontraba sentada en frente de su escritorio, pero eso no le impidió el paso así que recorrió estantes viendo libros de diversos volúmenes pero nada le atraía.

-Debe haber algo que me guste-se dijo aun viendo los libros colocados en los estantes de manera adecuada, pero nada, el maestro no le había pedido nada del otro mundo, pero el quería algo mejor, algo que le gustara y llamara su atención.

Suspiro resignado al no encontrar nada, se disponía a tomar cualquier libro pero algo le llamo, una brisa mas fuerte leagito sus cabellos rubios, se giro de lado izquierdo y vio unas escaleras, la entrada estaba bloqueada por una rejilla de metal.

-Ahí de haber algo que me guste-se dijo así mismo, así que camino hacia la rejilla, decían que subir al piso de arriba de la biblioteca estaba prohibido, pero ¿que tenia de malo? En ese momento solo quería un libro que le gustara. Nada más, no la muerte.

Vio que la rejilla estaba cerrada con candado y aprovechando que la bibliotecaria no se encontraba se dirigió al escritorio de esta. Abrió un pequeño cajón, donde se encontró con varios papeles, clips, folders, lápices y plumas, hojas que registraban los préstamos de los libros, un monedero, y ¡Eureka! La llave del candado.

Era un pequeña llave plata, se dirigió de nuevo a la rejilla e introdujo la llave en e candado, la rejilla se abrió dejándolo pasar.

El oji carmín subió las escaleras, extrañamente sentía frio, y a la vez nerviosismo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Siguió subiendo hasta llegar arriba, donde pudo ver más estantes de libros, aunque llenos de polvo.

El piso también estaba cubierto de polvo y en los rincones una telaraña de plata los adornaba, eso no le importo absoluto y siguió observando los millones de libros, eran distintos a los de la planta baja.

Paso por alto un estante de frente que tenía un bello libro de color negro, de tela afelpada, y tenía diseños en color plata, pero no lo vio, solo pasó por alto.

En ese momento sintió como una voz que le llamaba

"Atrás" le decía aquella voz débil y fría, el chico con algo de miedo se giro, sin ver a nadie, trago en seco y se paro en el lugar de donde al parecer había escuchado la voz

-"Te estás volviendo loco Afuro"- pensó el peli rubio

Cuando sintió como alguien le llamaban otra vez, con aquella voz débil y sin sentimiento alguno, giro la cabeza a su lado derecho, como si alguien le llamara desde ahí, y entonces sus ojos carmín se fijaron en el libro negro con detalles en plata, sintió un impulso a tomarlo y así lo hiso, lo bajo del estante para admirar su portada, con curiosidad abrió el libro, pero para su sorpresa, ¡Las paginas estaban en blanco! En ese momento lo iba a volver a poner en su lugar, pero algo lo controlo, algo lo impulso, como si él no estuviera guiando a su propio cuerpo, no reaccionaba, solo vio como las yemas de sus dedos tocaban el papel, áspero a decir verdad.

Una brisa más fuerte y una voz, esa misma voz pero más fuerte "A iniciado" "Tú serás el primero" Esa voz le dio miedo, tanto que un escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo rápidamente, corriendo, llego a la planta baja, la bibliotecaria todavía no llegaba, aun sentía miedo, miedo en su corazón, ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Pues prefería eso, a saber quién era el dueño de la voz, tenia miedo de saber quién era, porque lo que le llamo no era humano, o ya no lo era.

Tenia tanto miedo que olvido dejar el libro, se fue de ahí, aun sin dejarlo, y lo metió en su mochila, quien sabe porque, solo lo metió en los adentros de su mochila.

Se dirigió a su casillero y dejo su mochila, en ese momento se escucho la campana tocar, pero fue entonces como escucho unos rápidos pasos detrás del, se giro para ver quién era, pero nada, estaba él solo, el pasillo vacio, eso le dio miedo, trago en seco, tomo sus libros de la siguiente clase, y se fue corriendo lo más rápido

-"Por favor Afuro, no tienes miedo, ¿O sí?"- el oji carmín pensó y se repitió, al momento de decir eso, sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino.

Entro a clases las cuales siguieron normales, pero en algunos momentos escuchaba esa voz, que le hacía temblar.

Una vez dieron el toque de salida el chico, saco de su casillero sus cosas y se marcho, viendo que el cielo se había tornado gris, como si fuera a llover, pero no era así, era algo más grave, el sol no estaba, solo estaba el manto grisáceo, cuando el entusiasta de Endo llego

-¡Hola Afuro!-saludo el portero con su típica sonrisa, eso le tranquilizaba un poco, el peli rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y le saludo

-Hola Endo-

-¿Vas a venir a entrenar-le pregunto, el peli rubio le contesto un "si" pero después de dejar sus cosas, no quería que sucediera lo mismo, aun le daba gracia, ese da había entrenamiento y dejo sus cosas, se olvido por completo de ella, y cuando se dio cuenta, un perro ya le estaba destrozando todo.

-Después de dejar mis cosas- le dijo

-¡Bien! ¡Te esperamos!-dijo alegre el peli castaño yéndose de ahí muy contento, el rubio sonrió, ese chico siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a los demás, pero esa sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se esfumo al escuchar esa voz fría y áspera a la vez , aun débil, como un susurro del viento, "Eres el primero" le decía la voz, el chico sintió pánico abordar su corazón y se fue de ahí lo más rápido.

* * *

Llego a su casa, nadie estaba, pero eso no le importo, aunque claro, tenia un poco de miedo, subió a su cuarto a dejar las cosas, cuando la misma voz le hablo, un poco más fuerte que antes "No puedes huir" el chico se tenso y se giro para ver, pero estaba vacio

-Vamos Afuro, deja de pensar en esas coas-se dijo para sí mimos girándose y guardando sus cosas en su cajón

-Despídete-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, fría, sin sentimiento, seca y áspera como una lija, era como si fuera alguien que le decía, el peli rubio se tenso, sus ojos mostraban pánico y su corazón latía a mil, se giro lo más lento, con temor a lo que vería, ¿Qué es lo que vio? Una chica, pero no estaba viva, estaba cubierta por una capucha negra, su cabello le cubría sus ojos, y el cabello largo le caía por sus hombros, negro y enmarañado, aunque pareciera real, no lo era, vio sus manos, manchadas de sangre, el chico no pudo más que lanzar un grito de terror.

Mientras tanto todos los demás, estaban entrenando, aun el cielo seguía gris, no sabían porque, pero de ese color estaba, ya había pasado como unos treinta minutos y el chico peli rubio aun no llegaba, y el entrenamiento se acabo.

-Endo, ¿Tu sabes porque Afuro a faltado?-le pregunto Shirou Fubuki al de banda

-No, me dijo que iba a venir después de dejar sus cosas-

-Sera mejor que vaya a ver-le dijo Fubuki, a lo cual el oji marrón asintió, el albino se encamino hacia la casa del oji carmín

-Ahora te alcanzo Shirou!-le dijo Atsuya

* * *

Llego a la casa del peli rubio, era extraño pero a Fubuki le parecía rara la casa, le hacía sentir como que estaba abandonada y algo malo estaba dentro de ella.

No le importo y se adentro, entro en ella, vacía, ¿estaría dormido? La única forma de comprobarlo era subir a su cuarto a ver qué pasaba, subió las escaleras, y toco la puerta, nadie abrió, decidió entrar, y ¿Qué fue lo que vio? Solo grito, un grito nada más.

Atsuya caminaba cerca de ahí, iba a pasar por su hermano, y escucho su grito, aunque fuera casi inaudible para los demás, el podía escucharlo, rápidamente apresuro su paso, llego a la casa del rubio, de ahí venia el grito de su hermano, entro apresurado y subió las escaleras, llego al cuarto del oji carmín, y vio a su hermano sentado en el piso, estaba hecho un ovillo y se escuchaba que sollozaba

-Shirou-le llamo el peli rosa, el aludido levanto la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos tristes llenos de lagrimas

-Atsuya-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto su gemelo

-E-El e-es-esta-no podía continuar, su voz se escuchaba entre cortada, sin saber aun la respuesta entro al cuarto del rubio, ¿Qué vio?

Afuro estaba en el suelo, un charco de sangre debajo del, cortadas en su cara, y un cuchillo atravesaba la mano de él, una herida en el abdomen y sus piernas manchadas de sangre, el peli rosa retrocedió asustado, con pánico en su rostro, una mueca de miedo, también lanzo un grito.

Los demás pasaban cerca de ahí, penaban saludar a Afuro, pero al escuchar el grito, entraron rápidamente viéndolo todo, los ojos de los hermanos estaban sonrojados de llorar y aun lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, los demás no lo pudieron evitar, cayeron al suelo, viendo a su amigo muerto, llorando.

"este es el comienzo" decía un mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared, Shirou sollozaba "Tu eres el siguiente" le dijo una voz en su mente que lo paralizo, aun así, las lagrimas caían, mientras que Fidio, marcaba con dolor el numero de la policía

* * *

_¿Te atreves a seguir viendo?_

* * *

**Ya acabe! Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto hoy tratare de actualizar todos mis fics, si no, de uno que otro, espero que me perdonen ToT por subir y subir fics y no continuar con los otros, pero no pude evitarlo, sin mas sayoo! :3**


	2. bajo el tren

**Hola! Aquí les traigo la contyy de este fic, tratare de subir el de "un san valentin algo extraño" pero si no puedo lo subiré mañana, continuare los demás mañana y el domingo y conociéndome este domingo subiré el de "Club de artes" **

**Bueno, porque este y no los demás? Porque para este me da mas inspiración, después el de seres distintos y al ultimo el de san valentin.**

**Les agradezco a todas las que comentaron, pensé que este fic no tendría éxito bueno le agradezco a: **_**Princessfic, Valen Mizukoshi y Shigatsu-chan **_

**Bueno dejando eso les dejo el cap**

* * *

**Cap2: Bajo el tren**

* * *

Shirou Fubuki caminaba por las calles de Inazuma junto a su gemelo Atsuya, ambos iban caminando en silencio por aquellas calles.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día…donde el cielo se torno de color gris…donde la sangre brotaba…donde murió Afuro.

Aquella vez fue el funeral del oji carmín, pudo observar como varios de sus compañeros en especial las chicas derramaron lágrimas cristalinas ante esa situación. Aun le dolía que su compañero hubiera muerto de una forma muy sospechosa

El peli plateado seguía pensando en aquella escena, en aquella voz que escucho y que cada día atormentaba su mente.

La voz de su hermano gemelo lo saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Shirou ¿Qué nos toca a primera hora?-pregunto el peli rosa, el albino puso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla tratando de recordar la respuesta de aquella pregunta

-Geografía-dijo el chico albino una vez que recordó

-¿Nos dejaron tarea?-pregunto una vez más su hermano

-Si-le contesto recordando a lo cual su hermano peli rosa gimió horrorizado

-¿Y qué nos dejaron?-le pregunto el chico oji-gris

- Un mapa-contesto el peli plata

-Bien, iré a la papelería, vete adelantando-le dijo el peli rosa marchándose a buscar alguna papelería.

El chico peli gris lanzo un suspiro, su hermano jamás cambiaria, siguió su camino hacia la escuela cuando aquella voz retumbo en su mente "tú eres el siguiente" le decía aquella voz áspera y fría, un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda y se marcho lo más rápido de ahí.

Levanto su vista observando el cielo de color gris, y una leve brisa paso cerca del lugar.

El chico bajo de nuevo su vista y siguió con su andar. Llego al Raimon bastante rápido, subió las escaleras de la escuela directo a su aula, entro al salón, vio que estaba casi vacío, solo pudo notar a un chico y una chica, extrañado miro su reloj de muñeca, vio que era temprano.

Se dirigió a su asiento mientras observaba el salón vacio, pudo notar como ambos chicos se iban del aula a las siguientes para hablar con los chicos de aquellos salones.

Esa voz le invadió una vez más, sacudió su cabeza, mientras sentía algo de frio, desde aquella vez que vio esa escena donde vio el liquido carmín correr por el lugar, aquella voz había estado molestándolo cada día, cada noche.

Decidió distraerse, saco de su mochila un pequeño libro, noto algo extraño en aquel libro…jamás lo había visto hasta que recordó, debido a la muerte del peli rubio, varios del equipo se quedaron con algunas cosas del chicos, a los Fubuki les había tocado unos cuantos instrumentos de el y varios libros. Ahora que lo recordaba, se habían quedado con un extraño libro de color negro, y de tela afelpada, con algunos diseños en color plata.

Sonara raro, pero el chico peli plata sentía temor a aquel libro, algo le decía que lo que ese libro contenía no era nada bueno. A veces un impulso le decía que lo abriera pero siempre le ganaba el temor y eso era bueno, preferiría el temor a un libro, a pesar de sonar patético que a ver lo que ese libro tenia en sus páginas.

Una vez pensó en el libro, escucho la misma voz, tan débil como un susurro del viento, un extraño presentimiento de que alguien le vigilaba, sintió como alguien estaba detrás del, de repente…un timbre sonó

El peli plata se sobresalto de inmediato, y luego se tranquilizo

-Fubuki eres un miedoso, ni que el timbre te fuera a matar-se dijo para si mismo observando cómo llegaban más alumnos y dejaban sus mochilas y se marchaban a otras aulas.

Suspiro, vio como algunos se quedaban e su lugar, otros más se paraban pero estaban dentro del aula, se quedo observando a la nada, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

El chico casi se cae de su lugar, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritar, dirigió si vista a la mano que le tocaba y vio a su hermano, un poco pálido miro al peli rosa

-Parece que viste un fantasma-le dijo su gemelo

-Tardaste un poco-le dijo

-Sí, pero tienen un horrible control de las cosas-le dijo bufando al recordar aquello

Fue cuando una estampida de alumnos ingreso corriendo y empujándose unos con otros entrado por la angosta puerta del aula, señal de que el maestro llegaba, su hermano gemelo se sentó en su asiento correspondiente, mientras que el esperaba la llegada del maestro.

Les tocaba ciencias, el maestro ingreso y comenzó la misma rutina de siempre, saludar, trabajar, guardar silencio y escuchar.

La misma voz lo atormentaba a cada momento, una leve brisa se sentía, un extraño presentimiento de que alguien lo vigilaba y escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. Esas clases fueron muy largas donde no puso atención a las clases, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera sabia en que clase iba, ¿Historia, matemáticas, ciencias…? Lo único que sabía, era que reprobaría el examen de la clase desconocida.

Sonó el timbre del receso, Shirou se levanto de su asiento y se marcho a el patio del colegio, aun se podía observar que el cielo estaba gris, ni un solo rastro del sol color miel, y una leve brisa se sentía.

Escuchó de nuevo el timbre e entrada al salón, y de ahí, las clases transcurrieron normales.

Al sonar el timbre de salida, el chico se colgó u mochila al hombro y espero a su gemelo, se marcharon hacia su casillero y dejaron sus cosas.

-Vete tú, yo tengo castigo-le dijo el peli-rosa

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto el peli plateado, ni siquiera sabía porque habían castigado a su hermano

-Que no te diste cuenta?-le pregunto el peli rosa hacia su hermano

-No-le contesto

-Me han castigado porque estaba jugando con mi celular en clases de Tecnológicas-le dijo mientras bufaba recordando a la maestra que les daba, era una de las mas estrictas a parte del maestro de Geografía. Su maestra tenía aspecto de enojona y gruñona. Tenia el cabello azabache hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran azul muy oscuro, y siempre se colocaba sombra de color azul cerca de los ojos, y permanecía con un semblante serio- ¿No estabas atento?-pregunto de nuevo el peli rosa.

A decir verdad, el albino no recordaba aquello, se la habían pasado todas las clases sumido en sus pensamientos y en aquella voz que le helaba la sangre.

-Yo estaba en otro mundo-le contesto

-Bueno, como sea, me voy, tu vete adelantando, después de todo no es mucho rato-le dijo el peli rosa encaminándose a la oficina del director. El albino se puso en marcha a su hogar.

Este quedaba a varias cuadras lejos de la escuela, y era un poco tarde, cada vez que se les hacia tarde tomaban un camión o el tren.

Pero el camión no era una perfecta opción, este se ladeaba mucho, y era muy lento, y según su hermano, se llenaba tanto de personas que no le daba un ambiente relajador.

El tren era más rápido, y estaba más vacio que el camión, por lo que la mayoría de las veces elegían el tren.

Shirou tomo el camino correcto directo a la estación dl tren. El cielo seguía de un tono grisáceo y una brisa que hacia helar pasaba por ahí.

Se sentó en una de las sillas esperando a su trena, tal vez su gemelo lo alcanzaría. Fijo sus ojos grises en el letrero de colores eléctrico que anunciaba junto a un altavoz que tren llegaba.

Se quedo varios minutos sentando escuchando ateamente el nombre del tren que se aproximada, pero ninguno era el que le llevaba a su casa.

Bufo fastidiado por la tardanza de su tren, y el no resistía quedarse tanto tiempo sentado.

Se levanto y se estiro un poco, estaba sentado le adormecía, se ergio mientras miraba las vías del tren, estuvo unos cuantos minutos parado esperando aun su tren.

El altavoz volvió a hablar

-_Por favor aléjense un poco más de la vereda, el siguiente tren se va a estacionar-_dijo aquella voz, mientras que un tren de color negro se dirija a máxima velocidad a la estación.

Atsuya llego caminando con el seño fruncido, le habían quietado su celular durante varias semanas, al recordar aquello y se puso a lado de Shirou

-_Por favor retrocedan-_volvió a hablar el altavoz, ambos iban a retroceder, pero la misma voz llego a la mente del chico

"despídete" le dijo la voz el chico tembló e iba a girar, pero sintió como unas manos frías lo empujaban a las vías del tren.

Y así fue empujado, hacia a las vías del tren, su hermano reacciono yo tomo la mano del peli plata pero era demasiado tarde…el tren ya lo había arrolladlo. Atsuya tenia los ojos bien abiertos con pánico y dolor en sus ojos, sin quererlo lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, la poca gente que estaba ahí observo aterrorizada.

Atsuya tenía aun la mano de su hermano entre las suyas, tal vez lo único que quedaba del resto de su hermano. Giro para ver algo, pero estaba vacío…Vacio para él, porque una figura de capucha negra, de cabellera negra enredada y el flequillo le cubría la mayoría del rostro.

Aquella voz reía ante la acción que había hecho, había terminado con el segundo, faltaba el tercero.

Esa voz ingreso a la mente del peli rosa, "sigues tu" le dijo la voz áspera, el peli rosa sacudió su cabeza ante aquella voz, aun seguía derramando lagrimas, de inmediato llegaron la patrulla y una ambulancia, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué?

Aquella figura aun lo observaba, mientras una sádica sonrisa estaba en su rostro, mientras decía "sigues tú"

* * *

_El segundo desapareció, pero no se ha terminado_

_¿Te atreves a seguir viendo?_

* * *

_**Ya Acabe! Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! ;w; me alegraron el dia,de vedad pensé que esta cosa no iba a tener éxito, y si no les gusto este cap, ´perdondeme! Bueno bye bye cuídense y besos!**_

_**Dejen reviews! **_


End file.
